


Азиатские близнецы (Прошлое Тао и Такео)

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Medical Experimentation, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: откуда взялись Тао и Такео и почему они похожи внешне, ХДпосвящается соавтору по Турниру, Оксинджер,в стиле которого написана работапосвящается успешно выращенному в "искусственной матке" козленку, или ягненку а также японскому профессору   Есинори Кувабара
Relationships: Takeo & Tao (Noblesse)
Kudos: 2





	Азиатские близнецы (Прошлое Тао и Такео)

**Author's Note:**

> идея появилась после дискуссии о Хищнике против Чужого и т.д.  
> Будь Хищники разумными инопланетянами, то выращивали бы Чужих в пробирках
> 
> https://pikabu.ru/story/esinori_kuvabara_i_ego_tvorenie_iskusstvenno_vyirashchennyiy_kozlenok_1922147
> 
> https://www.gazeta.ru/science/2017/04/26_a_10645349.shtml

Франкенштейн сидел в своем личном кабинете, пока еще личном. В своем собственном законно приобретенном особняке, и занимался обычной рутинной работой директора крупного международного предприятия.  
Ну, точнее, проверял официальные документы, связанные с оформлением визы на пребывание в Южной Корее нескольких незаконно въехавших сюда людей, точнее бывших членов Союза, Тао, Такео и М-21.  
Оформлять бумаги на всяких являющихся без приглашения и исчезающих по своему желанию ноблесс он не хотел.  
В случае чего, пусть сами выпутываются, гипнотизируют представителей миграционной службы, или отводят глаза каким-нибудь столетним знахарским «черным» колдовством, пусть сами разбираются, если не хватает мозгов, чтобы вовремя исчезнуть.  
В дверь деликатно, но как бы с твердым намерением проникнуть внутрь личного, единственного еще не оккупированного детьми, ноблесс и прочими жильцами, пространства постучались.  
Франкеншейн неприязненным голосом дал понять, что встреча с тем, кого бы там сейчас не принесло под двери кабинета, ему, домовладельцу сего бардака в данный момент нежелательна:  
\- Кому там не терпится получить еще одно домашнее задание по уборке дома?  
А про себя выразился еще эмоциональней.  
«Да что же это такое, не дом, а настоящий Бедлам!»  
Бедламом, между прочим, называлось одно из первых психиатрических заведений на территории Европы, Франкенштейн с неудовольствием припомнил, как пару раз, году эдак в тысяча…пятисотом его туда самонадеянно попытались упрятать. Сначала в качестве так называемого «медперсонала», и кто решил, будто эта психиатрия хоть как-то соответствует интересующему его профилю! А затем в качестве потенциально опасного неуравновешенного пациента.  
Между тем, гость за дверью не стал дожидаться какого-то особенного разрешения и явился сам, точнее явились оба, Тао и Такео, собственными персонами.  
Домовладелец выразительно и надменно прищурился, кажется, у кого-то слишком мало работы?..  
Бывшие пациенты… ах да, надо же было провести плановый медосмотр!  
Франкенштейн спохватился, что времени после похищения бывших членов ДА агентом Союза Боннером прошло совсем немного, и парни еще не вполне поправились, чтобы вот так запросто отпускать их на дежурство в школе.  
\- Вы идите в лабораторию, я сейчас спущусь, - Франкенштейн почти не глядя нарисовал в документе изящный с вензелями на треть страницы росчерк и с решительным видом захлопнул папку с деловыми бумагами и личной корреспонденцией.  
Несмотря на то, что Тао был типичным «своим в доску парнем» и болтуном, в конфиденциальных переговорах доминировал всегда Такео.  
Вот и сейчас, нагло загородил проход, встал, посреди дороги, руки в карманах, и морда такая, ничего не выражающая, как у чекиста. Типа, мы еще посмотрим, можно ли тебе доверять, военную или коммерческую тайну, ключ от квартиры, где деньги лежат и прочие предметы роскоши и атрибуты высокого государственного статуса.  
\- Мы хотим поговорить, - заявил.  
Как будто хозяин не додумается, за каким чертом явились. Или зарплату повышать, или в отпуск совместный отпрашиваться.  
Впрочем, судя по мрачным и решительным физиономиям обоих, кажется, дело серьезное.  
Франкенштейн вздохнул и демонстративно утомленно опустился в единственное находящееся здесь, директорское кресло.  
\- Я слушаю, Такео. Если не возражаете, я буду курить…

Дело касалось недавнего нападения секретаря доктора Айрис и того самого, упоминавшегося уже Боннера.  
Такео предупредил, что они хотят, чтобы о разговоре пока не знали, ни М-Двадцать Первый, ни тем более ноблесс.  
\- Тао будет говорить, а я если надо, что-то от себя добавлю.

Уже по решительно настроенным лицам парней было видно, что разговор будет непростой и тяжелый.  
На секунду Франкенштейну захотелось отказаться от роли доверенного лица и единственного слушателя.  
Но он заставил себя сосредоточиться на услышанном и постараться не показывать своих эмоций.

Рассказ Тао.

Если вы заметили, шеф, - Тао по привычке начал свой рассказ в полуироничной-полусерьезной манере повествования, - если вы заметили, то, в наших с Такео модификациях есть кое-что общее.  
Кранц тоже об этом знал, он даже в какой-то момент был в этом деле замешан.  
Однажды в распоряжении агентов Союза попала неподтвержденная тогда информация о том, что в азиатских филиалах лабораторий в отчетах о проведенных исследованиях проскальзывают нестыковки.  
Дело в том, что по официальной программе исследования и выращивания искусственных эмбрионов, которые отбирались и выращивались в материковом Китае, на Тайване и в Гонконге, а затем переправлялись в Японию, где они развивались в полноценные живые организмы в так называемой «искусственной утробе», по официальным отчетам проходило одно количество пригодных к выращиванию эмбрионов, а неофициально их было гораздо больше.  
Если вы слышали о деле так называемых «Азиатских близнецов», кстати, их было не четверо, как писали в материалах, а восемь, или даже двенадцать, то представляете в чем заключается эта программа.  
У наиболее развитых физически или выдающихся в каком-либо ином плане человеческих образцов, собирались различные биологические материалы. ДНК, образцы тканей, крови, каких-то других клеток и жидкостей.  
В частности, военным говорилось, что эти образцы в случае их гибели помогут идентифицировать их останки. Если это выдающиеся ученые, типа Билла Гейтса или какого-нибудь Вассермана, то речь шла о пополнении так называемого «генофонда».  
Ну, да, попахивает евгеникой и проектами в духе «дизайнерских детей» и «Лебенсборном».  
Уже на стадии отбора и так называемого генного редактирования, ученые пытались получить детей с определенными заданными характеристиками.  
Типа высокий рост, устойчивость к определенным видам заболеваний, интеллектуальный уровень значительно выше среднего.  
Редактирование на генном уровне, как вы знаете, еще не полноценная модификация, но из искусственно выращенных детей получаются идеальные кандидаты для продолжения различных экспериментов.  
Например, в нашей программе были так называемые «химеры». Человеческие организмы, которым еще до рождения в человеческую ДНК внедрили цепочки генов каких-нибудь особенных животных. Кстати, я думаю, что Такео, наверняка внедрили какой-нибудь ген птиц и немного ящерицы.  
Такео, молчи, тебе еще слова не давали.  
У нас с Такео еще при «сборке» эмбрионов был запрограммирован иммунитет к определенным видам считающихся неизлечимыми болезней. Например, к ВИЧ.  
Мы с ним попали в уже считающуюся официально закрытой программу.  
На базы в Гонконге, Шанхае, Тайване и т.д. пришли военные. Часть материалов изъяли и продолжили разработку проекта в Союзе, а часть при транспортировке была потеряна и исчезла.  
Операцией по зачистке командовал некто Z, а Кранц тогда участвовал в операции в качестве рядового военного.  
Были подозрения, что «потерянные материалы» перешли под негласный контроль одного из старейшин Союза, с которым поддерживали связи международные преступные группировки.  
По официальным документам, я был единственным посмертно рожденным ребенком неких супругов-врачей из Швейцарии. Оба участвовали в программе по недопущению распространения вируса Эбола.  
Погибли где-то в Уганде. Меня воспитывала якобы бабушка. А у Такео отец был военнослужащим погибшим в Ираке.  
\- Официально я был сиротой. После смерти мужа моя биологическая «мать» разморозила в донорском центре готовую яйцеклетку и родила меня с помощью искусственного оплодотворения. К сожалению, что-то пошло не так, после родов она заболела… - Такео неопределенно пожал плечами. – В общем, воспитывался я в приемной семье. Точнее, в нескольких приемных семьях.  
Такео замолчал, сочтя данную информацию исчерпывающей, и Тао, кисло улыбнувшись, нехотя продолжил.  
\- В общем, рос я в обычной семье, только мне необходимо было время от времени проходить обследование в медицинском центре. Типа на всякий случай, в связи с возможными наследственными заболеваниями.  
\- Я тоже был должен проходить медосмотры в одном госпитале. – подтвердил сказанное Такео. И опять застыл у стены, обе руки спрятаны в карманах, его привычная поза.  
\- Как потом уже выяснилось в Союзе, - Тао тяжело вздохнул и постарался не глядеть в сторону Франкенштейна. – В общем, я нарыл кое-какие документы по этому секретному проекту…  
Выяснилось, что нас усыновили сотрудники или участники, курирующие эту программу. Во время осмотров, они брали необходимые анализы, проводили еще какие-то наблюдения.  
Если вы помните, что у нас был врожденный иммунитет, то ученых, понятное дело, интересовала наша реакция на вирус. Однажды я заболел, перед этим мне делали какое-то переливание.  
Короче, вы понимаете, что кровь была заражена…  
Франкенштейн нахмурился, и Тао поспешил развеять его опасения.  
\- Но через какое-то время я совсем вылечился. Я даже анализы сдавал. Кровь из вены, несколько раз в течение года. Ну, вы поняли, нас проверяли на устойчивость к болезни.  
Видя, что лицо хозяина омрачается все больше, Такео снова обозначил свое ненавязчивое присутствие.  
\- Я тоже болел. Несколько раз. Видимо, они хотели получить наиболее полные результаты.  
\- Сначала они просто вводили нам кровь, а потом решили проверить, являемся ли мы носителями инфекции. Вирусы были активны какое-то время, но на нас самих это особо не отражалось.  
Были получены дополнительные результаты исследований, что при контакте с нашей кровью, человек заболевал. Или, иначе говоря, тоже становился носителем вируса. Но…Вы же, знаете, шеф, что вирус может передаваться по-разному…  
Тао специально сделал многозначительную паузу. В литературе, это, вроде бы называется «цезура».  
Франкенштейн медленно каменел лицом. Тао покраснел, а скулы Такео, наоборот, побелели.  
\- В общем, и при другом контакте зараза прекрасно передавалась.  
Наступило длительное, никем не прерываемое в течение пары минут, молчание.  
«Хоть бы какая муха пролетела» - подумал с тоской Тао.  
Такео попытался сгладить тягостное впечатление.  
\- Все дело в том, что после какого-то времени, вирус самопроизвольно блокируется и «засыпает», так что даже контакт или переливание крови от нас к донору полностью безопасно, иначе, мы бы всех в ДА-5 давно уже перезаразили. Так что вам с М-Двадцать Первым не о чем беспокоиться. Вы же сами нас проверяли.  
«Действительно, проверял, на особенности модификаций, - мысль, промелькнувшую по лицу Франкенштейна, можно было прочесть и самым неискушенным взглядом. – А на признаки шизофрении и параноидальные наклонности – нет».  
Тао чувствовал, что пора закругляться.  
\- В общем, за нами следили, можно сказать с самого нашего появления на свет. И последующее наше вступление в Союз вовсе не было таким уж случайным.  
Шеф, я вам еще не все про нас с Такео и ДА-5 рассказал. Как-нибудь потом, при новом подходящем случае добавлю.  
Шеф, а можно вас попросить, раз уж меня вырастили в пробирке, то можно мне иногда называет ее «мамой»...  
По непроизвольно вытянувшемуся лицу Такео и упавшей с хищным лязганьем нижней челюсти Франкенштейна было понятно, что эксперименты в Союзе сделали-таки свое злое дело, и хакер окончательно поехал крышей.  
\- Называть…пробирку…- выдавил через силу домовладелец.  
\- Да нет, же Пятую, Лунарк, она же все время себя за вас, при каждом удобном случае сватает. А то, наша сумасшедшая создательница доктор Айрис даже в страшном сне в роли мачехи пугает до усрачки.


End file.
